NewAustralian Armed Forces
Overview The NewAustralian Armed Forces consist of the Grand Army, Army and Air Force. The armed forces have protected NewAustralia since its founding. With a reasonably large budget it has access to some of the finest weaponry on the market. It is lead by General Christopher Fowler and supervised by the Minister for Defence Keegan Williams. Conscription for the armed forces is only available upon a successful referendum for the cause. Conscription can only last for a maximum three years until which it must be voted on again by the people. In serious times of war a Field Marshal may be elected by the Minister for Defence. Field Marshals have greater powers than that of a General, Air Chief Marshal or Admiral. Most other times the armed forces will be led by someone elected from their branch. If a general is elected their can be no Air Chief marshal or Admiral. If there is a Admiral there can be no General or Air Chief Marshal and so on but at all times there can be a Field Marshal. NewAustralia is currently in possession of nuclear weapons. The NewAustralian Armed Forces' headquarters are based in New Canberra at the Pentagon. Also see: NewAustralian Military Operations Enlistment Those between the ages of 11 and 17 cannot join the armed forces but they can join the NewAustralian Cadets with their respective branch of choosing. From the age of 17 those wishing to enlist may join either the regular forces of their choosing or the NewAustralian Defence Force Academy. At the academy they will learn a university degree while undertaking other tasks related to their branch. This process will fast track them to become an officer in the service they chose. Branches So far there are three branches in the NewAustralian Armed Forces. There is the Grand Army, Army and Air Force with the Navy soon to be founded. Grand Army The Grand Army is involved in more foreign deployments. They have leading weaponry and continue to act in NewAustralia's interests. List of Commanders: * LTGEN Daniel Scarlett * MAJGEN Michael Atkins * MAJGEN Susan Slatter Army The Army's primary purpose is to defend NewAustralia. They are divided up the same way as the Grand Army. List of Commanders: * COL Nicholas Harris * COL Amanda Frost Air Force The Air Force primary use is to protect the skies over NewAustralian and allied forces as well as NewAustralia itself. It uses fairly up to date weaponary and is constantly vigilant. List of Commanders: * GPCPT Ben Hodges * GPCPT Lucas Hewat Navy The Navy has capabilities to strike across the globe where ever there the sea is. The Navy often assists in land strikes as well as specialising in sea-to-sea combat. They only seek the best of the best to be crew members upon the ships that make up the navy. List of Commanders: * RADM Sarah Lim * RADM Jonathan Knight Nuclear Weapons On the 19th of August, 2011 the Manhattan Project was purchased. Following this purchase, several nuclear tests were done which led to NewAustralia's first ever nuke. Nuclear weapons can only be fired with the final authorisation of the prime minister. They are kept in secret locations on military property. Kinetic Cruise Missile Strikes (KCMS) Kinetics Cruise Missile Strikes are cruise missiles that have the ability to be fired from a satellite in space. They can be fired on any location in the world in less than 15 minutes. This technology is state of the art and is part of the upcoming Strategic Defence Initiative (SDI). Missile Defence Systems (MDS) Across NewAustralia there are several defence systems in place to deter incoming cruise missiles. These defences can range from KCMS to EMP blasts aimed at incoming missiles. The technology used is also part of the planned SDI. Category:NewAustralia